Just give me a chance
by Zerbinette
Summary: Post 3x14.  Lorsque survient l'accident de Quinn, chaque ND est concerné. Et quand Santana tente de se dérober, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour la rattraper. Même la personne la plus improbable.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici donc une fic sur Glee. Elle retrace l'évolution de la relation entre Santana et Sebastian. Pour le moment, il s'agit seulement de respect qui évolura en amitié. Mais étant donné que la frontière entre amour et amitié est bien mince (on se croirait dans du Céline Dion), il est tout à fait probalbe que cette amitié évolue.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, et Brittana est bien présente ici !

* * *

><p>Comment cela pouvait-il s'être passé ?<p>

Comment le destin pouvait être aussi cruel, là, d'un coup ?

Nous avions gagné les régionales, les deux abrutis allaient se marier, nous nagions tous dans leur stupide bonheur…Et il a fallu qu'il y ait cet accident. Au moment où Rachel s'avançait vers l'autel, radieuse au point ou même moi, Santana, j'étais obligée de l'admettre, j'avais reçu un appel.

Brittany m'avait lancé un regard de reproche, et j'avais glissé ma main dans mon sac pour l'éteindre, j'ai vu que la personne qui m'appelait était le coach Sylvester. Elle ne me téléphonait pas sans qu'elle avoir une information de la plus haute importance à me communiquer.

" Oui ? » Chuchotais-je en m'éloignant de l'autel.

Il y a eu un silence, et j'ai perçu des sanglots au bout de la ligne.

Ma gorge s'est nouée.

« Qui y-a-t-il coach ?

- C'est…Santana, il faut que vous veniez tous à l'hôpital. Quinn a eu un accident. Une voiture l'a percutée de plein fouet. Venez. »

Elle raccrocha et la tonalité retenti. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

« San', ça ne va pas ? » demanda Brittany.

J'ai senti des larmes couler sur mes joues.

« Il faut arrêter le mariage, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- San', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Arrêtez ! Criais-je. Arrêtez tout ! »

Berry se tourna vers moi en un mouvement de colère. Puis, elle a vu mes larmes. Un énorme silence plana dans la salle.

« C'est Quinn. Elle…elle a eu un accident en venant au mariage. Elle est à l'hôpital. »

Rachel poussa un cri et laissa tomber son bouquet. Pour une fois, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ses excès d'émotion.

oOoOoOo

Nous attendions tous là, dans la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital. Quinn était en réanimation. Les parents de Quinn aussi étaient présents, effondrés. Le médecin ne nous avait absolument rien dit à propos de ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Tentant de ne pas céder aux larmes, j'offrais mon épaule à Brittany, ne pouvant m'empêcher de remercier le ciel que ce ne soit pas elle à la place de notre meilleure amie. Cette pensée cruelle me faisait me sentir coupable et, inévitablement, toutes mes réflexions me portaient vers notre ancienne capitaine, couchée dans la salle de réanimation. Nous ne savions absolument pas si elle allait s'en sortir.

« Je n'y crois pas, murmura Sue Sylvester. Je ne peux pas y croire. J'avais accepté qu'elle soit à nouveau dans les Cheerios et voilà qu'elle… »

Mr Shuester prit sa main dans la sienne. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes. Brittany se dégagea de mes bras et alla voir Artie. J'aurais été jalouse en temps normal, mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle aille le réconforter. Après tout, il était le seul à n'avoir personne. Je me levai et allai vers lui.

« Ca va aller toi ? » Demanda Brittany.

Artie baissa les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que je compris : ce que nous étions en train de subir lui faisait revivre les affres de son accident. Brittany le serra dans ses bras, et je me trémoussai, légèrement gênée. Puis, je lui donnai un petit coup de poing sur le bras.

« T'inquiète pas, va, dis-je. Elle va s'en sortir. »

Artie s'autorisa un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le docteur déboula dans la salle sans ménagements :

« Elle est hors de danger. Monsieur et Madame Fabray, votre fille a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir » , dit-il dans un souffle.

Les parents de Quinn s'étreignirent, et nous nous regardâmes tous avec soulagement. Néanmoins, le docteur intervint à nouveau.

« Cependant, si son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, nous ne savons pas encore si elle pourra… »

Il paraissait chercher ses mots. C'était bizarre, pour un docteur.

« Mr et Mme Fabray, il se pourrait que votre fille soit paralysée. »

Quelqu'un poussa un petit cri ridicule. Je ne sais plus de qui il s'agissait, et peut-être même était-ce moi. Nous étions tous bouleversés.

« Mais…Il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne le soit pas non ? Intervint Finn. Je veux dire, il y a bien un espoir ! »

Le docteur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et je me rappelle et y avoir lu le doute. C'était terrifiant.

« Oui, il y a un espoir, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. C'est infime.

- Peut-on la voir ? A demandé la mère de Quinn.

- Pas encore. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand ce sera le cas. »

oOoOoOo

J'étais dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, seule devant un chocolat. Brittany était resté avec les autres. Pour ma part, je n'en pouvais plus de cette ambiance oppressante. Ils m'avaient tout lancé un regard de reproche au moment où j'étais sortie de la salle d'attente. Je pense que la plupart avaient compris que c'était plus par lâcheté que lassitude. Je refusais de voir mon ancienne capitaine immobilisée dans lit d'hôpital. C'était une idée trop insupportable.

« Santana ? » M'appela doucement une voix familière.

Je redressai la tête. Sebastian Smythe, le leader des Warblers, se tenait devant moi.

« Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la place en face de la mienne.

- On est dans un pays libre » , répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir ? Il avait beau avoir fait amende honorable cette semaine et avoir rendu hommage à Karofsky, il en demeurait pas moins ce qu'il avait toujours été à mes yeux : un petit enfoiré pré restais prostrée, le regard plongé dans ma tasse de chocolat. Il ne disait rien, et je lui en était plutôt reconnaissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je au bout de plusieurs

Je redressai la tête. Il arborait un air profondément désolé. Était-ce un jeu d'acteur ?

« Je…je suis venu porter des fleurs à votre amie.

- Pourquoi ? Répliquai-je, sur la défensive. Tu ne la connaissais même pas ! »

Il m'offrit un pauvre sourire. Diable. Twink avait l'air…Compatissant.

« De vue, je le reconnais. Mais elle fait partie des New Directions, et je dois admettre qu'elle a du talent sur scène. »

Je laissais mon regard se promener dans la cafétéria quasiment déserte.

« Merci, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir parlé d'elle au passé.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, Santana. Elle va s'en sortir. »

Je souhaitais de toute mes forces qu'il ait raison.

« Comment sont-il là-haut ?

- A peu près dans la même état que toi. Ceci près qu'ils ne se retiennent pas d'exprimer leur peine. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était pas un sarcasme.

« C'est un reproche ? Demandai-je.

- Non. Je te comprends. »

J'éprouvai l'envie de lui hurler que non, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais quelque chose dans son regard me retint. Après tout, je ne connaissais presque rien de son histoire.

« Par contre, je crois que les visites sont autorisées. »

Je poussais un grognement. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir Quinn…

« Diminuée, compléta-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- C'est-ce à quoi tu pensais non ? Que tu n'avais pas envie de la voir diminuée. »

Je le regardais. Il avait toujours la même souffrance dans le regard, celle que j'avais découverte l'autre jour, lorsque nous avions parlé Karofsky. Une de partie de moi eut l'envie de le questionner, mais la tristesse prit le dessus. Il me tendit un mouchoir et je le saisis sans commentaire.

« Il va bien falloir que tu l'affrontes un jour, tu sais. Le retarder ne fera qu'augmenter ta peine. »

Là encore, j'eus envie de le remettre à sa place, mais il avait beaucoup trop l'air de savoir précisément de quoi il parlait pour que je puisse le contredire.

« Je dois y aller » , dit-il après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

J'hochai la tête doucement. Il regarda l'entrée, puis poussa un soupir, comme s'il allait regretter le geste qu'il avait l'intention d'accomplir. Il prit ma serviette, fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un stylo. Là-dessus, il griffonna un numéro de téléphone.

« Tiens, me dit-il. Tu peux le jeter si ça te chante. Mais si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Pas d'entourloupe, je te le garanti. »

Il me lançait des regards de défis, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me moque de lui. J'hochai la tête. Sans un mot de plus, il s'engagea vers la sortie.

« Hey Twink ! » Appelai-je.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

« Merci. »

Sebastian mima le retrait d'un chapeau et sortit définitivement de la cafétéria, me laissant seule avec une serviette griffonnée et mes inévitables doutes.


	2. Chapter 2

J'entrai dans le Lima Bean et parcourrai la salle des yeux. A tous les coups, il s'était moqué de moi et ne viendrais pas. C'était bien son genre.

Je serrai mon portable dans ma poche :

« Santana Lopez : Lima Bean. Lundi. 17h00.

Twink : Ok. »

Réponse tout à fait laconique à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais envoyé ce message. C'était une erreur monumentale.

A vrai dire, si. Je ne savais que trop bien pourquoi je le lui avais envoyé.

« Mais si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Pas d'entourloupe, je te le garanti. »

Je voulais pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sans avoir à m'épancher complètement. Je voulais décrire mes sentiments en partie et puis garder le silence quand ça devenait trop douloureux. Je voulais quelqu'un qui respecterait mes silences et ne chercherait pas à me psychanalyser.

Pour ça, il me fallait un étranger, ou, du moins, une personne qui n'était pas de mes amis « proches ». Je savais que je ne pouvais rien expliquer à Brittany parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, ni à quiconque du Glee Club. Car les gens qui vous aiment (ou font semblant) ne peuvent s'empêcher de vous juger ouvertement.

Et c'était quelque chose de tout à fait désagréable à mon goût.

Je m'avançais un peu plus. Dissimulé derrière un pilier, caché de la vue de la plupart des clients du Lima, j'aperçu une manche de blaser aux couleurs de Dalton.

Twink.

Je pris une inspiration et m'avançai vers la table.

Ca allait être un désastre.

« Je peux ? Demandai-je.

- On est dans un pays libre » , répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je ne répondis pas et m'assis à la table en évitant de le regarder. Je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir.

« Ca fait une semaine, dit-il.

- Une semaine et deux jours, lâchai-je.

- J'allais finir par croire que tu avais jeté mon numéro.

- La preuve que non. »

Il y eut un silence gênant. Du moins pour moi, car Sebastian paraissait tout à fait à l'aise.

Oui. Paraissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Miss Lopez ?

- Rien d'important » , éludai-je.

Le silence retomba. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Que dire ? Je ne voulais pas paraitre faible, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir un avis extérieur sur ma situation. Comment…

« Tu es allée la voir, finalement ?

- Non. J'ai…j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, me rappelant les questions qui revenaient sans cesse à moi après notre dernière entrevue.

Pourquoi semblait-il savoir autant de quoi je parlais ?

« Les autres t'en veulent hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

C'était plus affirmation qu'une question. J'émis un ricanement amer.

« A un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

- Je présume que tu ne leur as rien expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu présumes bien, Twink. »

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Ne sois pas aussi agressive. Je trouve juste que…On se ressemble beaucoup. Tu es ma version féminine, mais en beaucoup moins talentueuse et en mille fois moins sexy. »

Cette pique m'arracha mon premier véritable sourire de la semaine.

« C'est beau d'avoir des illusions, Twink. C'est magnifique. Mais je suis beaucoup plus talentueuse que toi et, que ce soit clair, je suis un million de fois plus _sexy_ que toi et ta face de chérubin.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta répartie.

- Plutôt mourir. »

Alors que je me rendais compte de mes dernière paroles, un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous, et je me maudissais. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois toujours aussi…aussi moi ?

« Tu n'as absolument aucun tact », avait lâché Brittany jeudi dernier.

Les paroles étaient simples, mais le regard et le ton de ma petite-amie m'avait glacée.

« Oh je t'en prie, lança finalement Sebastian. Ne te morigène pas pour un mot. Ce qui te disent le contraire sont des gens stupides enfermés dans des conventions.

- En attendant, à cause des ces mots, justement, ma côte de popularité a glorieusement baissé cette semaine.

- Crois-moi, le seul fait de penser à toi fait baisser ta côte de popularité. »

Je lui adressais un regard noir, et il se pencha vers moi.

« Sincèrement, Santana, tu penses que des gens qui se formalisent pour un seul petit mot sont des amis ?

- Ils pensent que je n'ai absolument rien à faire de Quinn.

- A cause de certaines de ces remarques ?

- Non. A cause de plusieurs de ces remarques. »

Twink recula sur sa chaise, prenant un air exaspéré.

« Et alors ? Ils ne te connaissent pas assez pour savoir que tu peux dire des choses blessantes sans le vouloir ?

- Ils me connaissent trop pour savoir que je dis des choses blessantes en le voulant.

- Mais là, tu ne le voulais pas vrai ? C'était pour…

- Pourquoi ? »

Il paraissait chercher ses mots. Je me demandais surtout pourquoi il me cherchait autant des excuses. C'était comme s'il…voulait une seconde chance.

Mais à quel point de vue ?

« C'est plus facile de faire face avec sarcasme que d'affronter la réalité, pas vrai ? » Dit-il en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

Touchée. Il frappait étonnamment juste, ces temps-ci.

« Oui, concédai-je. Mais les autres…

- Ne le comprennent vraiment pas. Parce qu'on leur a appris à laisser libre cours à leurs émotions. Qu'ils n'ont jamais le contrôle, ajouta-t-il froidement.

- Tu parles des mes amis, Twink. Surveille tes paroles.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison non ? Tu te détestes parce que tu n'arrives pas à aller voir Quinn Fabray, cloitrée là-bas, dans son lit, mais tu les détestes encore davantage parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et ne tentent pas de comprendre pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi. Tu leur en veux de ne pas chercher à se mettre à ta place, qu'ils soient tes amis ou (il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et ses paroles prirent un aspect encore plus réel), ta petite-amie. Au final, tu finis par te haïr complètement parce qu'en plus de refuser d'aller voir une amie gravement mal en point, tu es devenue plus détestable que jamais. Car maintenant, on ne t'exècre plus parce que tu l'as décidé. Tu subis, tu n'influes plus, tu ne contrôles plus rien. Et c'est insupportable. »

Je clignai des yeux. Sebastian me dévisageait gravement, toute trace de sarcasme ayant déserté son visage.

Je poussai un soupir et fixais désespérément le cadre du mur d'en face pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Il avait insupportablement raison.

« J'ai raison hein ?

- Peut-être. »

Il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ma tentative d'ignorer son regard. Encore un truc que je fuyais.

J'étais une trouillarde.

Je braquais mes yeux sur lui. Il était toujours grave, impassible.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

Qu'il dise à tout le monde ce que j'allais lui confier ?

Mais mes considérations ne serait que de nouvelles explications de que je venais de concéder. S'il voulait me nuire, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

« En fait, tu as tout à fait raison.

- Contente que tu le reconnaisses.

- Tu penses qu'ils me pardonneront ? »

Ca avait été plus fort que moi. La question était ridicule, mais elle me brûlait les lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à pardonner. Ecoute, Santana, je pense que la pire erreur que tu pourrais faire dans cette situation, c'est de leur dire ce que tu ressens. Tu vas te braquer avant d'avoir argumenté et tout ça va se finir dans un bain de sang. Ce sera tout à fait divertissant, mais pas très facile à vivre.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout comment j'agis et…

- Je me trompe ou tu m'as appelé parce que tu t'étais disputé avec Brittany ? »

Merde. Il m'avait coincée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, on est d'accord ? Donc, si tu es venue ici, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait de ton dernier recours. Dernier recours pourquoi ? Certainement pas parce que tu t'étais disputée avec Berry ou autre diva du même genre. Non, c'était parce qu'on t'avait poussé dans tes retranchements. Qui est donc capable de faire ça à Miss Lopez ? Brittany Pierce, évidemment. J'ai tout bon, non ?

- Ca en fait presque peur Twink. Tu es tellement obsédé par moi que tu m'espionnes ? »

Il rigola.

« Non, mais je déduis. Tu devrais essayer, ça aide à avoir l'air moins stupide.

- Tu ne dois pas déduire souvent alors » , dis-je avec un sourire.

Nouveau sourire. Il s'amusait franchement.

« Tu vas aller la voir quand alors ?

- Je..je…bégayai-je, prise au dépourvu. Je…J'irais. »

Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Menteuse.

- Abruti.

- Demain soir, 19h00, devant le Lima. Je passe te prendre et tu iras la voir avec un peu de chance, personne ne sera en visite. Personne des New Directions en tout cas.

- Je n'irais pas.

- Je te prendrais de grès ou de force, Lopez. Tu préfères lequel de ces modes opératoires ?

- Tu es détestable.

- Merci. Sans oublier que je peux aisément te pourrir la vie.

- C'est du chantage, Twink.

- Précisément. Donc demain,, Lima, 19h00.

- Entendu » , concédais-je après un soupir.

Je me levai et récupérais mes affaires sous son regard amusé.

Exécrable, ce gamin.

« Pourquoi ? Demandai-je soudain.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? M'énervai-je. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

Il me sourit et me tendit la main.

« Ne pose pas de questions. Juste…Laisse-moi une chance. »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Lui laisser une chance…

Exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Blaine l'autre jour.

Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas seulement par rapport à nous.

« Entendu Twink. Entendu. »

Et je lui serrais la main.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était juste…

Trop bizarre.

J'allais à l'hôpital avec Sebastian Smythe.

Et ce n'était pas parce que je lui avais mis un pain et que je craignais les poursuites. Situation très étrange.

Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité pesait sur mes épaules alors que je l'attendais, devant le Lima, dissimulée derrière une haie. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de _mal. _Pourtant d'habitude, ça ne me dérangeait pas autant.

C'était surement parce que j'avais menti à Brittany. J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allais ce soir et encore moi _avec qui _j'y allais. Elle ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur, pourtant.

« Santana, on se fait un ciné, ce soir ?

- Je…je ne peux pas. Je dois réviser pour…le contrôle de bio.

- Depuis quand tu révises, toi ? Avait-elle demandé avec un air sincèrement étonné.

- Tu sais, avais-je dit précipitamment, il faut bien penser à l'avenir. Et à la fac. Les priorités, tu sais. On peut se voir les autres soirs, mais pas ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas ta priorité ?

- Bien-sûr que si, Britt ! Mais je dois réviser, tu comprends. Je ne peux pas me permettre de…

- Qu'est-ce ça peut faire, ta note ? L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble non ? (Elle avait pris une mine déçue puis s'était ressaisie, avec un sourire.) Enfin, c'est pas grave. On se verra une autre fois, chérie. »

Elle m'avait embrassée et j'avais tenté de paraitre gaie tout le reste de la journée. Mais je me sentais coupable. Et en plus, je pensais à la réaction de Britt : _Qu'est-ce ça peut faire, ta note ? L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble non ? _. L'accident de Quinn m'avait affectée, comme tout le monde. Comme tout le monde, il m'avait forcé à regarder où j'en étais, quelle était ma place. J'en avais déduit une chose : j'étais indéniablement heureuse. Mais depuis ces derniers jours, une question se posait, revenant sans cesse : _Et après ? _Qu'allions nous faire après le lycée ? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, jugeant que les perspectives d'avenir relevaient davantage des Berry que des personnes parfaitement bien dans l'instant.

Seulement, voilà. Le problème c'était qu'à présent, j'allais être bientôt obligée de faire un choix de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, et que Brittany ne semblait absolument pas disposée à suivre les même perspectives que celles que je caressais.

Ca craignait. Il était hors de question que je devienne une Berry insupportable et elle un toutou version Finn Hudson.

S'il faut, elle allait devenir aussin nulle au lit que lui.

Et ça, ça craignait un max.

« Tu montes ? Dit Twink après avoir abaissé la vitre de sa voiture.

- Enchanté aussi, répliquai-je. Un vrai plaisir.

- On pratique le sarcasme ? C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Dommage que l'on doive t'expliquer aussi longtemps.

- Parfois, ça t'arrives de penser par toi-même ? Je reconnais que ce doit être dur quand on a pas de cerveau.

- Tu en as une expérience particulièrement douloureuse, je sais.

- Tu vois ? C'est bien ce que je disais : toujours obligé de se servir des expressions des autres. Incapable de réfléchir.

- Tu sais, à ta place je ne ferais pas la maligne, c'est moi qui ai la voiture.

- Je peux marcher.

- Un accident c'est si vit… »

Il s'arrêta devant mon regard noir, et je montai sans un mot de plus en claquant la portière.

Abruti. C'était exactement à cause de ce genre de réflexions que tous les gens du Glee Club me traitaient comme une pestiférée.

Un silence très gênant plana pendant quelque minutes. Puis, Twink reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas faire référence à…

- Es-tu en tain de me dire que tu es désolé ? Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quoi ? Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions, Miss Lopez, vous paraitrez moins ridicule que ce que vous n'êtes déjà.

- J'arrive à te faire culpabiliser ! Continuai-je. J'ai plus d'influence sur toi que je ne le pensais Twink…

- Tu n'as pas d'influence sur moi, Lopez, répondit-il en serrant les dents. C'est…cet accident qui…

- Oui ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. On est bientôt arrivé.

- Je peux toujours attendre dans la voiture. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Pourquoi ça te touche autant ?

- On a déjà eu cette conversation avant, il me semble. Ne la rééditons pas, c'est d'un ennui… »

Je laissais tomber. C'était inutile de continuer, il avait repris le contrôle. S'il fonctionnait comme moi -et apparemment, c'était ou moins le cas-, ce à quoi je venais d'assister était une perte de contrôle, semblable à celle que j'avais lorsque je n'assumais pas mes sentiments pour Brittany (dieu merci, cette période est passée). Or, Twink venait de se refermer comme une huitre. Il était donc inutile de chercher à connaitre la raison de cette tension chez lui, du moins pour l'instant.

Mais j'avais découvert une chose : Twink avait une faiblesse. Une faiblesse tout à fait exploitable, et c'était rassurant.

Il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et se tourna vers moi.

« Inutile que je t'accompagne, je présume ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu trouveras la chambre toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement, répondis-je froidement. Tu m'attends où je rentre à pied ?

- Je ne serais pas un gentleman si je ne vous attendais pas, Miss Lopez.

- Tu peux rester combien de temps ?

- Tout le temps qu'il faudra. Et ne t'avise pas de contourner cette chambre et d'attendre à la cafétéria un temps raisonnable.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. »

Il rit doucement tandis que je sortais de la voiture. Puis, il baissa sa vitre alors que je m'engageais dans l'allée.

« Bonne chance ! »

Je me retournais, mais il l'avait déjà refermé. Haussant les épaules, je finissais ma marche et rentrais dans l'hôpital.

19h15. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait personne.

Après avoir laissé mon nom à l'accueil, je stoppais devant la chambre de Quinn. Etais-je vraiment obligé de le faire ?

« Quinn est notre meilleure amie, honey. Il faut que tu ailles la voir, tu lui manques », m'avait dit Brittany.

J'avais envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Et ne t'avise pas de contourner cette chambre et d'attendre à la cafétéria un temps raisonnable. »

Abruti de Twink.

Je poussais un soupir excédé, et, prenant mon courage à demain, rentrait dans la chambre.

Quinn était là, dans le lit, allongée, paupières closes, sereine. Elle s'était rétablie plus vite que prévu, et one venait tout juste de lui retirer son appareil respiratoire.

Une chance.

Je m'avançais timidement vers elle et prenait sa main. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et, tant bien que mal, je les chassai d'un revers de manche.

Allait-elle se réveiller ?

J'avais appris qu'elle s'était éveillée deux fois déjà : le première, elle avait gardé l'œil vitreux. La deuxième, elle avait adressé un sourire reconnaissant à ses parents et à Brittany, Artie et Rachel, qui s'étaient relayés constamment à son chevet.

Lèche-pompes.

« Santana ? » M'appela une voix faible.

Je reportai les yeux vers mon amie. Elle était éveillée, et mieux, elle parlait !

Je m'approchai encore davantage, étant à présent à moitié assise sur le lit.

« C'est Brittany qui t'as fait venir ? », m'a-t-elle demandé avec un pauvre sourire.

J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, et j'ai été tentée de lui répondre « pas exactement ». Seulement, je ne ovulais pas la contrarier, et, plus encore, je me sentais coupable.

J'ai donc hoché la tête.

« Merci » , a-t-elle murmuré.

Je lui ai caressé doucement les cheveux. Nous sommes restées un moment, comme ça, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre vienne nous interrompre.

« Santana ? Tu ne révises pas ton contrôle de bio ? »


	4. Chapter 4

« Santana ? Tu ne révises pas ton contrôle de bio ? »

Je me retournai, surprise, pour faire face à Brittany, accompagné d'Artie. Je sentis toute couleur déserter mon visage.

Oh oh.

« Je..euh..J'ai décidé de faire une pause pour aller voir Quinn. »

Artie s'approcha de la malade et lui prit la main que j'avais lâché. Quinn sourit.

Brittany prit une expression songeuse. Puis, finalement, son visage s'éclaira.

« Je suis contente alors ! Je savais bien que tu viendrai », dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'approcha de moi, et doucement, me prit les mains.

« Et que tu m'écouterais, chuchota-t-elle, taquine.

- Bien entendu » , acquiesçai-je avec un ricanement nerveux.

Britt me fit un dernier sourire et m'embrassa prudemment. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Quinn avec un grand sourire angélique.

« Contente que tu ailles mieux ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Brittany, ce vrai rayon de soleil. A présent que j'étais près d'elle, je me sentais coupable d'avoir pensé que…Que quoi au juste ? Je secouais la tête pour tenter de chasser cette pensé de ma tête.

_Que nous n'étions pas faites pour être ensemble._

C'était stupide. Maintenant que Britt était là, je ne me rendais compte que mieux de ma bêtise. Qu'importait, au fond, qu'elle ne souhaite pas faire une brillante université ? Elle réussirait quoiqu'il arrive, parce que c'était Brittany.

_Oui, mais tout le monde ne la voit pas comme tu la vois,_ fit-remarquer une petite voix dans ma tête.

Les gens étaient bien stupides.

« Santana ? M'appela Artie. Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Je roulais des yeux et le suivit dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux quatre's'yeux ?

- Je me demandais si…ça t'intéresserait de…hésita-t-il.

- Crache le morceau, on a pas toute la vie devant nous. »

Il m'adressa un regard noir et je soufflai, légèrement agacée par son comportement.

« Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserais de préparer une chanson pour Quinn. Histoire qu'elle se sente mieux, et tout ça. Tu es une de ses plus proches amies avec Brittany. »

Surprise, je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

« Et tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais chanter ? Parce que je suppose que tu veux chanter…

- J'aimerais bien, en effet, répliqua-t-il. En fait…Non. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à toi pour un duo parce que…Nos voix s'accordent bien, et que je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Quinn. Et à Brittany aussi.

- Hmm, grognais-je. D'accord. Je vais réfléchir. »

Il m'adressa un sourire radieux (ce qui ne l'embellissait pas pour autant), et m'invita à rentrer dans la salle.

Je regardai l'heure. 20h10.

Bordel. Sebastian allait me tuer.

Une seconde…Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ?

« Non, je préfère pas. Je dois y aller, j'ai déjà passé trop de temps ici. Dis au revoir à Quinn et Brittany de ma part, d'accord ? »

Haussant les sourcils, il hocha la tête, et je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur.

J'avais pris la bonne décision. Abruti ou non, Twink m'avait amené ici, et je ne pouvais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas une affaire de ménagement de sa sensibilité quelconque, c'était juste une preuve de politesse.

Et oui, parfois, j'étais polie.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Twink alors que je rentrai dans la voiture.

J'entendis un peu avant de lui répondre, me remettant de ma surprise.

A dire vrai, je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'il m'aurait attendue. Il était moins stupide que je ne le pensais. S'il continuait comme ça, il pourrait peut-être s'élever du niveau de « grand malade mental » à celui de « petit con ».

Mais bon, il y avait encore du boulot.

« Oui. Elle s'est réveillée et elle parlé, si ça t'intéresse. »

Un sourire qui paraissait sincère à illuminé son visage, et je le lui rendit.

Attendez, j'ai dit « illuminé » ?

Je fréquente vraiment trop Berry.

« J'ai aussi rencontré Brittany et Artie.

- Ils savaient que tu viendrais ?

- Non. »

Sebastian rit doucement.

« Brittany t'as fait une scène ?

- Non. Elle ne me fait jamais de scène.

- Même si elle sait que tu es venue avec moi ? »

Je me tortillai sur mon siège.

« Attends…Elle ne le sait pas, c'est ça ?

- Non. Ca te pose un problème ? »

Il continua de rire doucement.

« Arrête de rire comme un abruti et démarre cette voiture.

- Tu es vexée ? Me dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Comment pourrais-je être vexée par un de tes commentaires ? Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Rien ?

- Rien de rien. En fait, non. Pas rien. Moins que rien.

- Moins que rien ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me trompe encore à vrai dire, continuai-je froidement. Tu vois le truc qu'il y a sous moins que moins que rien ? Et bien toi et tes commentaires, vous êtes encore en dessous. »

Nous étions tournés l'un en face de l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Il y eut un silence tendu et, sans raison, nous éclatâmes de rire. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où il fut impossible de calmer notre fou rire. Je pense que nous étions en train d'évacuer tout le stress de ces dernières semaines, la compétition, la tentative de suicide de Karofsky, l'accident de Quinn. Nous riions au point que j'en avais mal aux côtes. C'était absurde, il n'y avait rien de marrant dans mes paroles ou dans les siennes, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais autant ris de ma vie.

Le stress, sans doute.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous calmâmes, et Twink démarra la voiture. Nous avions toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Après être sorti du parking, il reprit la parole :

« C'était débile, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur la route.

- Oui, concédai-je, moi aussi concentrée sur notre trajet. Complètement débile. »

Je sentis qu'il tournait à demi sa tête vers moi et fis de même. Nos regards se croisèrent, et notre demi-sourire se transforma en un nouveau fou rire.

« Concentre-toi sur la route, dis-je à travers les larmes. Sinon….

- On va avoir un accident ? »

Il y eut un silence, et j'éclatais de rire à nouveau, bientôt suivie par Twink. C'était totalement absurde.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Les lumières étaient éteintes, comme habitude à cette heure. J'allais rentrer et j'allais attendre que le temps passe.

Qui sait, j'allais probablement tenter de ne pas réviser ce contrôle de bio.

Twink avait coupé le moteur.

« C'est chez toi ?

- Non, c'est l'atelier du Père Noel, j'y travaille à mi-temps.

- Ceci explique cela. Tu es aigrie parce que tu es mal payée.

- Je ne suis pas aigrie, Twink. Et je suis très bien payée. »

Nous éclatâmes une nouvelle fois de rire.

Diable, j'avais besoin de repos.

Ensuite, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris (on m'avait sans doute droguée à l'hôpital) , mais je me suis entendue dire :

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Santana va-t-elle se raviser ? Sebastian va-t-il lui rire au nez ? Va-t-il accepter ? Et s'il accepte, que va-t-il se passer ? <strong>

**Hm. Autant de questions dont vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera publié au plus tard le week-end prochain. **

**Have fun, guys !**


	5. Chapter 5

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

Oh. Je ne pouvais pas avoir dit ça.

J'éprouvai soudain l'envie irrépressible de passer sous les roues de la voiture. Littéralement.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa sur le visage de Twink. Puis, un sourire charmeur naquit sur ses lèvres.

« On tourne hétéro, Miss Lopez ?

- Pitié. Tu as du mal à distinguer la différence entre hétéro et zoophile. Je ne suis pas zoophile, Twink. Tu peux rentrer sans crainte de te faire violer.

- Ca, j'en doute.

- Probablement parce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer que si je le tentais, tu répondrais », répondis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège en étouffant un petit rire.

« Tu es vraiment…étonnante.

- Là encore, ce n'est que de la logique, petit. Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit où tu rentres ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accepter les invitations galantes des jeunes filles.

- Si je comprends bien, tu vas renter, parce que ce n'est pas une invitation galante. Désolée de te décevoir.

- Et bien…Puisque tu insistes, répliqua-t-il avec son éternel et insupportable sourire en coin.

- Là, je suppose que c'est le moment où je dois sauter de joie et hurler de joie, n'est-ce pas ?

- A peu près.

- Raté. »

Je sorti de la voiture, bientôt suivi par Twink. Je pris mes clés et ouvris ma porte. C'était une situation plutôt étrange. Les seules personnes qui avaient franchies cette porte en dehors de ma famille étaient mes conquêtes, et pourtant, aujourd'hui…

J'étais certaine que ce n'en était pas une.

« Pas mal pour un atelier du Père Noël, commenta Sebastian.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais être aigrie après ça ?

- J'avoue que je ne me pose plus la question. »

Je lâchai un petit rire et allai vers la cuisine, l'intimant de me suivre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

- Un brandy m'irait bien.

- Arrête de te la jouer. Mes parents ont caché l'alcool, donc tu fais sans. Un autre choix ?

- Caché l'alcool, hmm ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et marmonnais « rien d'autre qu'un regrettable accident ». Twink repartit de son rire bas.

« Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être dédaigneux.

- Je ne crois que je le puisse, répliqua-t-il. C'est vital pour moi.

- Je crois comprendre. Ca me fait pareil, mais avec le talent.

- Je vois que l'on a une grande estime de soi…

- Exactement Twink, tout comme toi. Sauf que la mienne est justifiée. »

Cette fois, il ne rit pas. Je lui tendis un verre de soda et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire que j'avais déjà vu, juste après notre duel sur Smooth Criminal. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je te préviens, dis-je en haussant le ton, si tu envisages ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde l'idée de me jeter ce soda à la figure, tu es un joker mort.

- Joker ?

- Tu as le sourire d'un joker sous amphé. C'est flippant. »

Je lui tournais le dos et m'engageais vers le salon.

« Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me refaire les seins » , siffla-t-il.

Je serrais mon verre au point que mes jointures devinrent blanches. Puis, je me retournais avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es certain Sebastian ? Vraiment certain ? Je veux dire, il ne te manque qu'une légère augmentation mammaire pour être tout à fait féminine tu sais.

- Propose tes réducs au bistouri à Hummel, très peu pour moi. »

J'émis un claquement de langue et me dirigeai à nouveau vers le salon. Nous nous assîmes chacun dans des fauteuils différents, face à face.

« Pourquoi ? Demandai-je après un moment de silence. Pourquoi Blaine ? »

Il ricana.

« Je te demande « Pourquoi Brittany » ?

- C'est tout à fait différent. Moi, j'aime ma copine. Et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Et si ça l'était ?

- Arrête de mentir.

- J'aime bien Blaine. Il a du talent, il est mignon, et assez sexy dans un sens. Ce serait…un joli trophée.

- Les gens ne sont pas des trophées, Twink.

- Oh bravo, dit-il en applaudissant. Tu as fini par bien apprendre la leçon que l'on t'inculque depuis petite. Gentille, gentille fille.

- Toi, tu es stupide.

- Non. Moi, je suis moi, Santana. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, je fais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas ramolli par cette chose que vous appelez les…(il fronça le nez)…les…

- Sentiments ?

- Exactement.

- Tu sais, un jour, je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu seras le premier à être plus dépendant que n'importe qui à quelqu'un.

- En attendant, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, princesse. Dis-moi, reprit-il après avoir commencé à regarder notre pile de CD, ça ne te manque pas ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être toi.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis moi, espèce de débile de l'espace.

- « Débile de l'espace » ? Original. Arrête de me mentir…Ou plutôt, arrête de te mentir. Avoue que tu déteste devoir être politiquement correcte à longueur de journée. Que ça te manque de faire des coups dans le dos, d'être crainte, respectée.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Epargne-moi ton discours de narcissique. »

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit de manière à être à ma hauteur. Puis, il recommença d'une voix plus doucereuse :

« Avoue que ça te manque et que tu supportes de moins en moins le romantisme gluant dans lequel tu t'enfonces, de plus en plus chaque jour…

- Stupide, répliquai-je en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Menteuse, répondit-il avec un sourire et en s'approchant encore davantage.

- Frustré. »

Il parti de son petit rire exaspérant et se rapprocha. A présent, je sentais son haleine mentholée me caresser…

Non, ce n'était pas le terme juste.

Me _gifler _le visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire ? » Répliquai-je en levant un sourcil, toujours immobile.

Il y eut un moment de silence où aucun de nous ne bougea.

Diable, il cherchait à me provoquer.

Et il réussissait plutôt bien.

« Tu veux chanter ? » Dit-il soudain en sortant un CD de son dos.

Il se leva en me présentant un CD de musique téléchargée.

« Pardon ?

- Tu croyais que je voulais t'embrasser, princesse ? Tu m'envoies désolée, mais je ne suis pas bi comme certaines…

- Continue de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Smythe. Il vaut mieux les illusions au désespoir. »

Sans me consulter davantage, il glissa le CD dans la chaine.

« Twink, il est 21h ! Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Je te rends un immense service là. Le mec qui est en chaise roulante…Le boys-band à lui tout seul…

- Artie.

- On s'en fout. Il t'a proposé de chanter quelque chose pour Fabray non ?

- Et tu veux chanter avec nous ?

- Je ne me produirai jamais en public avec vous voyons ! Dit-il en prenant un air sincèrement offensé. C'est du terrorisme auditif. On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un avec autant de talent que moi chanter avec des amateurs. Un massacre. »

Je lâchai un soupir sonore et m'approchai de lui. Oui ou non ?

Après tout, il était ici, il me proposait ce dont j'avais besoin pour me faire pardonner au Glee Club et…

Qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

Je lui pris des mains la jaquette du CD : Jason Mraz.

« Vraiment ? Ricanai-je. Tu veux que je chante du Mraz pour une malade à l'hôpital ? Cliché, quand tu nous tiens…

- Tu connais les chansons ?

- Evidemment. Il est hors de question que je chante _Butterfly_. Ce serait un comble. Remarque, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin, ce serait plutôt drôle de chanter ça avec Quat'z'yeux…»

Il prit la télécommande et commença sélectionner la chanson.

« Ta tête est rempli de courants d'air, princesse. On va chanter…

- Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord.

- On va chanter, et j'entends bien par là que je vais chanter et que toi, tu vas faire les chœurs…

- N'y pense même pas. Si je chante, _tu _fais les chœurs.

- 50/50 ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de chanter.

- Je comprends, je t'intimide. Cependant, il faut savoir mettre sa peur…

- Des idiots ?

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! S'écria-t-il en remuant la tête, agacé. Donc, remettre sa peur de côté pour la bonne cause. _I won't give up_.

- Hein ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

- Je te dis que je vais mettre _I won't give up_. Tu connais ton album ou non ? »

Je le regardai avec curiosité. C'était un très bon choix pour la situation.

« Tu veux que je chante une chanson d'amour avec toi ? Répliquai-je en prenant un air dégouté.

- Fais pas l'enfant. Ce n'est pas qu'une chanson d'amour. C'est aussi à propos d'amitié, de fidélité. C'est extrêmement fort.

- Arrête de faire semblant d'y comprendre quelque chose. »

Il ne répondit pas et appuya sur le bouton. Des accords de guitare sèche s'élevèrent dans le salon.

Il se tourna vers moi. Et commença à chanter :

_When I look into your eyesIt's like watching the night skyOr a beautiful sunriseThere's so much they holdAnd just like them old starsI see that you've come so farTo be right where you areHow old is your soul?_

Il m'invita à continuer, prenant une inspiration, j'entamai le refrain :

_I won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking up_

Il s'approcha de moi et continua :

_And when you're needing your spaceTo do some navigatingI'll be here patiently waitingTo see what you find_

Je souriais et me laissai entrainer par la chanson :

_'Cause even the stars they burnSome even fall to the earthWe've got a lot to learnGod knows we're worth itNo, I won't give up_

Il reprit ensuite, restant à sa place :

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easilyI'm here to stay and make the difference that I can makeOur differences they do a lot to teach us how to useThe tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stakeAnd in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intendFor us to work we didn't break, we didn't burnWe had to learn how to bend without the world caving inI had to learn what I've got, and what I'm notAnd who I am_

Je continuai :

_I won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking upStill looking up._

Il sourit. Il s'amusait vraiment, et moi aussi. Nous reprîmes ensemble, alors que les chœurs arrivaient :

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Il termina :

_I won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking up_

Je détachai mon regard du sien, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merde. On est vraiment bon.

- Oui, admit-il. Même si, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, tu as été un petit peu en dessous à ton dernier refrain.

- Pardon Twink ? J'ai été en dessous ? A mais non, tu te trompes. Heureusement que j'étais là quand nous avons chanté ensemble parce que sinon…


	6. Chapter 6

Le _« I won't give up _» de Sebastian avait un malheur à l'hôpital.

Oh.

Le jeu de mot.

Il faut que je le répète à Twink, ça le fera rire. J'aime bien quand il rit, j'ai un tout petit peu moins envie de le frapper que d'habitude.

J'ai dit un _tout petit peu._

A présent, nous sommes dans la salle du Glee Club. Je suis main dans la main avec Brittany, le sourire au lèvre. C'est un sourire crispé, car Berry chante _« For the first time »_, et qu'elle va sans doute nous annoncer une chose dramatique, pour elle d'abord, ou bien pour moi :

- qu'elle ne se mariera pas avec son toutou

- qu'elle se mariera bien avec son toutou, ce qui implique que je vais encore devoir porter cette horrible robe rose.

Ca craint.

Mon portable vibre et Artie m'adresse un regard réprobateur.

Oh ça va. Un petit duo avec lui et ça y est, il se croit chez mémé.

Redescend sur terre la Grosse Tête.

Je prends mon téléphone et regarde l'écran, qui affiche un message non lu.

Twink.

Je le lis discrètement :

« Louison, princesse des glaces, retrouve-moi dans votre amphithéâtre pourri dans une heure. Si tu as cours ou n'importe quoi d'autre, aucune sorte d'importance, je suis une priorité. Surtout que j'ai un marché à te proposer. Toi et tes petites fesses, venez rapidement.

PS : Si tu te ramènes encore avec cette veste pleine de poils de chats, cette fois, je n'ai pas d'antibiotiques. Donc tu assumeras et tu m'amèneras à l'hôpital, parce que ta réputation, c'est _peanuts_ à côté de ma personne. »

Ah ah. Un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie, cette histoire d'antibiotiques. Sebastian était venu me prendre chez moi pour m'amener voir Quinn à l'hôpital. Ce jour là, je portais la veste de Brittany, pleine de poils de son énorme chat.

J'ai appris que Twink était allergiques aux poils d'animaux, et qu'il risquait la mort par étouffement s'il était trop en contact avec eux, sauf présence d'inhalateur. Or, ce jour là, il n'a trouvé son machin qu'un bon moment après être devenu totalement violet.

Les dix minutes les plus drôles de ma vie.

« Louison », relisais-je.

Non mais franchement. Ce gars là était un ordinateur. Il enregistrait le moindre petit détail insignifiant sur vous, même s'il n'avait apparemment aucune importance. Et ici, en l'occurrence, c'était parce que je lui avait expliqué que…

« San' ? m'interrompit la voix de Brittany. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Elle avait un air taquin, et je me sentis soudain coupable. Elle pensait que mon sourire était du à sa présence.

Dans les 99,9% des cas, c'était véridique, mais pas cette fois.

Surtout que personne ne savait que je voyais Sebastian.

J'ignore pourquoi je cachais avec cette relation, mais j'avais une sainte terreur que quelqu'un ne la découvre. Heureusement, pour le moment, Twink paraissait dans une position semblable.

« Pour…pour rien.

- Alors ! S'écria Berry, joignant ses mains avec un sourire béat. Finn et moi, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

- Mr Berry n'a pas perdu sa langue ? Lâchai-je avec un étonnement feint.

- C'est important, continua-t-elle sans me prêter attention. En vertu des évènements… »

Non mais vraiment.

Un jour, je compterais le nombre de fois où dans la journée j'éprouve l'envie irrépressible de jeter cette fille aux loups.

Un jour, la jetterais réellement aux loups.

Ce n'est pas grave si il n'en existe pas en Ohio, mon frère fait dans l'import-export, on trouvera bien un moyen de l'enfermer dans un conteneur.

Cil, un rêve deviendrait réalité.

« Et c'est pour cela que nous ne nous marierons qu'après la remise des diplômes ! » Glapit-elle.

Quelques applaudissements mous suivirent cette déclaration. Mr Shue gonfla ses joues en signe d'agacement.

Finn arbora son éternel sourire d'abruti.

Diable, il était presqu'aussi fort que Twink à ce jeu-là.


	7. Chapter 7

Je pénétrai dans l'amphithéâtre et le parcourrai des yeux. Où était Twink ?

Je descendis prudemment les marches. Soudain, je sentis deux mains fermes m'attraper les épaules.

Je me retournais et giflais mon assaillant…

Oh.

Twink.

« Mais tu es complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il, une main sur la joue.

- Tu n'as pas à arriver pas derrière. C'est toi, le psychopathe.

- Ca, j'en doute. »

Il se massa longuement la joue, prenant l'air d'un malade à l'agonie. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'avançai vers les premiers rangs de l'amphi.

« Vous giflez fort, princesse Lopez.

- J'ai de l'entrainement.

- Tu tentes de me faire croire que tu as déjà été offusquée quand quelqu'un tentait de t'embrasser ?

- Non, répliquai-je, malicieuse. Mais certains ont des pratiques…étranges. »

Je faisais quelques pas et me retournai, masquant à peine mon étonnement.

« Tu sous entends que tu as essayé de m'embrasser ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Twink de lever les yeux au ciel. Il me passe devant, le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

« On te paie pour être idiote, San' ? Tu dois te faire un max, surtout si c'est au rendement.

- Ne m'appelle pas San, sauf si tu veux que je t'étrangle avec ton caleçon.

- Tu en meurs d'envie hein ?

- De te tuer ? Oh. Absolument. »

Il rit doucement, comme à son habitude. J'attendais patiemment qu'il m'explique la raison de sa venue.

Enfin, presque.

« Alors ? Grognai-je. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Je vois qu'on est impatiente.

- J'ai une vie en dehors de toi, Smythe.

- Oh, murmura-t-il avec un air profondément désolé. Comme ce doit être difficile.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas me voir tout le temps, de penser à moi tout le temps. Ce doit vraiment être une déchirure. Je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de mo plus de cinq secondes.

- Et c'est moi qui suis payée pour être conne ?

- Oui oui. Rassure-toi, tu fais ça très bien.

- Connard.

- Mégère. »

Je gonflais mes joues et soufflais bruyamment. Allait-il un jour cracher le morceau ?

« Donc, je viens pour te proposer un marché.

- Enfin. Viens en au fait.

- Petite curieuse, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ferme-là.

- Vous me donnez des informations contradictoires, princesse.

- Accouche, Twinky chéri.

- Voilà le marché : je te propose un petit concours entre nous deux. A celui qui fera le plus de conquêtes en une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas un marché, espèce d'abruti congénital. Et j'ai une petite amie.

- C'est là que ça devient un marché, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Si tu dis non, je révèlerai à tout le monde que l'on s'est embrassé, et plus si affinités.

- Twinky-Twink, on ne s'est jamais embrassé, il n'y a jamais « plus si affinités ».

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dit.

- Qui dit le contraire ?

- Photoshop. »

Je lâchai un rire sans joie.

« Idiot, tu as déjà fait le coup une fois, personne ne te croira.

- Vraiment ? Mais si tout le monde pense que tu es bi ?

- Personne ne le pense.

- Même si tu n'as dit à personne que tu ne me voyais ?

- Ils ne te croiront pas.

- Le doute s'insinuera dans leur esprit, Satan. Et le tour sera joué, ça ne fera que précipiter une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- La fuite de ton amoureuse avec le mec en chaise-roulante.

- Ah ! M'écriai-je avec un claquement de langue. Tu vois, tu inventes. Britt ne me quitterais jamais. »

Il se rapprocha de moi, et me tourna autour, avec cet air mesquin qui me donnait si souvent l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

« Avoue Santana. Avoue que tu doutes d'elle, à cause de son passé, et surtout de tout ce temps à l'hôpital avec le boys band. Avoue que tu sens qu'elle ne te croirait pas si tu lui assurais qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, pour une simple et bonne raison.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est la vérité. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Diable, il m'embrouillait. Il fallait que je reprenne l'avantage.

« Pourquoi tu veux jouer à ça ? »

Il se laissa tomber négligemment dans un fauteuil.

« Je m'ennuie.

- Trouve-toi un poisson rouge.

- Très drôle. J'ai envie…d'un peu d'action. Et avoue que toi aussi, tu n'attends que ça. Parce que ta vie, aujourd'hui elle est…

- Parfaite ?

- Aussi ennuyeuse que la mienne.

- Ecoute, Little Thelma, soupirai-je, laisse tomber. Abandonne, je n'accepterais pas ce marché. »

Il sourit.

« Tu as peur de perdre ?

- J'ai peur de gagner.

- Tu ne connais pas encore ce que tu pourrais avoir si c'était le cas.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Ce que tu veux ! Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

- Pitié, ne crois pas que je te veuille, petit Twink. Ca relève de la science fiction. »

Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Oh mon dieu, m'écriai-je, hétéros ou gays, vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous voulez tous Santa Mama…

- Tu m'as mal compris. J'ai tout ce que tu veux dans le sens où le perdant sera obligé de réaliser les souhaits de l'autre. Absolument tous. »

J'eus alors une idée lumineuse.

« Si je gagne…

- Ca va être dur.

- Tu débarrasses le plancher ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

- Hmm, (il ricana). Si je perds, ce qui est peu probable, je serais gentleman. Je suivrais les termes du contrat. Tu acceptes ?

- Je vais réfléchir. », dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.


End file.
